<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KO's wedding by Alaxamber, Walter_Lutece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604232">KO's wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber'>Alaxamber</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Lutece/pseuds/Walter_Lutece'>Walter_Lutece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Lutece/pseuds/Walter_Lutece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Venomous was not invited, but he didn't need to be. He would still drop something off for the lovely couple, and take a moment to see how Carol raised such a Hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KO's wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quick stop at the wedding venue; he knew they would be busy dancing when he arrived. He only knew the schedule because Fink had been invited, and had kept him posted when it would be the best time to swing by. Right now they were doing their first dances and the room would be rather dark, so they could drop their gifts before KO or his Partner saw either of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not hurt in the slightest that he had not been invited. Moreover, if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been invited he would have thought something was wrong and perhaps it was a trap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a very large turnout; many of the Hero's from the Plaza as well as a lot of faces neither of them recognized. The pair didn’t stay to talk, only observe and leave a couple of gifts for the newly wed couple. The only ones to notice them were Carol and her new husband Gene near the wedding table. She waved in acknowledgment and Gene nodded; neither felt inclined to do more, and Venomus would've found it awkward if they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quietly slipped over to the gift table, placing an envelope and a box containing a harmless prank for when they got home and opened gifts. Boxy had made them a small dog much like Doublebeat, but with a tension to bark when anyone was lying. Of course with Dendy around KO would have it reprogrammed, or trashed, it was up to him. KO’s relationship with Boxy was indifferent and whereas the bots might be invited to events, he never was but he would still send along a gift if the occasion called. He really had grown soft in his older age, they both had really</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venomous felt his eyes well with unshed tears as he looked over at his and Carol- No, Carol's son, whom he only had a small part in making; then did everything in his power to use and control, leaving him half of what he had been. This was KO, happy and fun loving, but there was a roughness to his edges. One that never disappeared after their time in Boxmore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They make a beautiful couple" his husband's voice was soft, the taloned hand in his squeezed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They do," he whispered in reply, before turning and walking quickly out the way they came. Neither gave lingering looks to KO or his partner, knowing that if they did or stayed much longer the hero would catch them. No one wanted that interaction on a day like today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they did not speak till they were flying down the highway, at a speed Venomous finally found fit his mood. "Do you think they will cash the check?" Boxman asked looking over at him, his eyes were tired and caused a warm pulse in Venomous’ chest. Early to bed and obscenely early to rise, that was the way of his little chicken husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know.” He sighed. “But I did leave a note saying if they don't it will be used to set up a fund for any children or anything else they would like to donate to, so 50/50. Either way, it will be going to a good cause." His shoulder shrugged and he reached over clasping the fowl hand of his Boxy, "Sorrey our wedding couldn't be like that, and our guest list… only consisted of your bots and Fink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apologizing was not something he did often, and never to anyone he felt was below him. However, when Venomous felt guilt over anything, he would not live it down and apologize whenever he felt it necessary. He was thankful he was only this way with Boxy and Fink</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Veny, shut it." His husband grumbled and squeezed the hand lifting it to his lips for a soft kiss before he yawned, "We would have been bored to tears and I would have drunk all the cider before we said our 'I do's. Also the caterer would have hated the requests” he said the last bit caught in a yawn, "Just because you found my wedding journal doesn't mean I had it set in stone," he mumbled. Boxy always did as he started to drift off, his mouth still wanting to continue the sentence as his body began to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will wake you when we get home," he whispered and pulled their joined hands to his lips to give the soft scutes a kiss before returning the hand to his husband's warm stomach and placing his own back on the gear shift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was happy, and it looked like Carol's son will be too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>